The Complexity of the Human Mind
by L e f t P l a t f o r m
Summary: Toshiko Sasaki has just become an Inspector and has a difficult path ahead of her. Joined by two enforcers, Kiyoshi Hagiwara and Yuichi Arakawa...everything doesn't exactly go as she planned during her first assignment. Although, she learns something about herself and those who call themselves enforcers.


**_"That which needs to be done is carried out by those capable. Such is the grace bestowed upon mankind by Sibyl."_**

* * *

"Inspector, these are our enforcers. Please try and refrain from maintaining any kind of friendship with any of them, as you are aware of their positions as enforcers," Inspector Mikazuki warned, walking towards the car.

Toshiko Sasaki, the youngest inspector to be recorded in history, at only age 18. Stationed at Yokohama, I was prepared to serve the general public, the Public Safety Bureau's Criminal Investigation Division, and abide by the Sibyl System.

"Your first assignment will be simple enough. I am sending enforcers Hagiwara and Arakawa to assist you. Eliminate Hachiro Sasaki, age 35, illegally distributed unlicensed weapons, his Crime Coefficient exceeds possible recovery through 'Hue Clearing Therapy'.

Proceed with extreme caution, I don't know what you will see once you reach the top floor" Inspector Mikazuki stated, as he handed me my Dominator.

I held the dominator in my hand, tightening my grip as it activated.

" _Activating Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System. User authentication: Inspector Toshiko Sasaki, Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approved. You are a valid user_ ," a feminine voice rang inside my head.

'Good. . .' I thought, reassuring myself everything would go smoothly.

I would be accompanied by two of the Department's best enforcers. Enforcer Hagiwara and Arakawa.

Kiyoshi Hagiwara had been a latent criminal since age 14. According to the reports, he had continuously stabbed his father...even after he had passed. His hue had grown increasingly cloudy and his Crime Coefficient is currently 389.

He is now aged at 21 years. His features are simple enough. He has dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and bangs that cover his emerald green eyes. He is measured at 6'8 feet, weight is unnecessary for analysis. According to this personal report he has a wit to him, but is quick to grow out of control when handling 'elimination cases'.

Although, he is an important necessity when it arrives that we must bird-dog a criminal. His sense of direction is superb and is known for his hunting skills, when tracking criminals down directly after the crime has been committed.

Next, we have enforcer Yuichi Arakawa. His days as a Latent Criminal had only began recently, unlike his counterparts. He was previously an inspector like myself, although after working with enforcer, Sakuya Togane his Crime Coefficient skyrocketed and was relocated to Yokohama immediately.

Now aged at 26, he has short bleached blonde hair and stunning light blue eyes. He is known for his positive, hyperactive, and flirtatious personality. Measured at 6'2 feet, despite his size. . . he is respected for his incredible super-human strength during heated situations. His Crime Coefficient is currently 264, still a force to be reckoned with.

"Inspector, shall we?" Arakawah lisped, offering his hand.

"I can see the flirtatiousness now," I muttered, ignoring his offered hand.

"Enforcers, move out!" I ordered, approaching the old abandoned building we had parked behind.

There were dozens of drones surrounding the old, cracked brick building, but I still felt very anxious. Arakawah was on my left and Hagiwara on the left.

"You know inspector, you can relax a little. As long as you keep a tight reign on the leash, this should go smoothly," Arakawa purred, smirking.

Hagiwara kicked down the double-doors in one go and rushed in without warning. I ran side by side with him until we reached the stairs, which would lead to the top floor.

Inspector Mikazuki warned me to proceed with caution and that was what I intended to do.

"Arakawah follow behind me and Hagiwara stay ahead of us," I ordered, aiming the Dominator straight ahead.

'CRAASSHHHHHH!'

"He knows we are here," I muttered, growing impatient.

"Well Inspector, see you later!" Arakawah yelled, running ahead of us.

Without hesitation Hagiwara and I followed behind, preparing ourselves for what was to come.

"S-stop!" we heard someone cry out.

Once we reached the top floor, all of the lights shut off and was impossible to see a foot ahead of me.

"Drones!" I heard Hagiwara warn.

I remained cool and level-headed, but hearing Hagiwara speak for the first time caught me off guard. When the lights shut back on merely 30 seconds later, we were surrounded by thousands of small drones, about the size of your hand. Their eyes glowed bright red, which would usually be colored light teal. These drones were manufactured by and for the Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department.

These drones had been hacked. Each drone had the potential to subdue their target with deadly poison if necessary and I had a feeling they were programmed for that specific objective.

On the other side of the room was an open window and I thought I saw the figure of a man crawling out. The lights were dimmer on the other side, so it was hard to tell what I was seeing. When I squinted my eyes, I realized I was right.

I made a break for the other side of the room, without thinking. I crushed dozens of drones as I ran, adrenaline rushing through my body. When I neared the window, I jumped as high as humanly possible and by sheer luck had been successful. I landed on the roof, bricks sliding down off to my side. This was a 10 story building, so falling off would mean instant death.

"Halt! You are under arrest by the order of the Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department," I ordered, as I chased after the dark figure of a man.

You won't get away from me so easily. . .

"Inspector, I respect you and all, but leave this to us. Remember, we are the dogs and you are the master. Keep that in mind," Arakawah chided, sending a chill down my spine.

He had caught up and was now running beside me. The building was large, but I had a feeling we would be nearing the end of our chase soon.

"He stopped," I growled, as I noticed the man had halted at the edge of the roof.

"No, he is going to jump," Arakawah panted, taking out his dominator.

"It isn't necessary, he will die either way!" I yelled out in frustration.

A few seconds later, I realized what Arakawah had meant. Our target suddenly started running towards us then turned in the other direction and started running as fast as his legs could carry him, until he leaped off of the edge of the roof, landing on the roof of the building beside us.

When I turned to see Arakawah, he had already jumped to the other building and was pursuing our target. When I finally mustered my courage to jump, someone's hand pulled me back. When I turned to see who it was, I saw Hagiwara looking down at me.

"I am sure you would think, I am the one who would be out for blood and not Yuichi. Although, after becoming a latent criminal. . .that changed very quickly. If you go, you will only get in his way," he snickered.

"B-but, don't you think its irresponsible of me as an inspector?" I questioned, very anxious to assist in the chase.

"We as enforcers are given two very important tasks.

1\. Complete the mission without causalities

2\. Protect the investigator with out lives

Unlike your life, our lives are expendable. Let us do our job and we will let you do yours," he finished, releasing his grip on my shoulder.

A bright bluish light lit up the dark night sky and a loud wretched scream could be heard from the distance. The voice sounded immensely horrified a left me with an uneasy feeling.

"He is just taking his sweet time," Hagiwara complained, sitting down on the roof.

"His only objective was to eliminate the target, why would it take so long?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yes...you said eliminate, but didn't tell him how to. He is probably finishing the job as we speak," he answered, pointing towards the other roof.

Sure enough, enforcer Arakawah already had a running start. He jumped, which seemed as if with ease and landed on our side safely. I was relieved the assignment had been met and there were no causalities. When I first looked at Arakawah, he seemed fine...but when I looked at him when he was closer I could see fresh blood splattered across his clothing and face.

He just stared at me with wide eyes and showed the brightest smile I had ever seen. I was so unsure of how I should respond...so naturally I thanked them for their work and we returned to Inspector Mikazuki.

(1 week later)

"So, were your expectations met during the assignment last week?" Inspector Mikazuki asked, handing me a glass of water.

It had been a long week, full of reports and paperwork due to Arakawah's methods when eliminating the target. He had shot him multiple times, taking his time as he shot Hachiro Sasaki's limbs off one by one.

"It wasn't what I had been expecting, but It was an overall success," I answered, taking a drink.

"I will agree with you that it was a success, but next time keep them on a tighter leash," he suggested, then sat up and walked away.

I stared at him dumbfounded as he walked away and collapsed on the couch and shut my eyes. As soon as I began to drift away, I heard someone walk by and stiffened. After a few minutes passed, I relaxed and sat up.

"To-shi-ko Sa-sa-ki" I heard Arakawah whisper into my ear.

I jumped back and hit the floor in surprise.

"Aahahahahahahaha! I-I was watching you the entire time!" he cried, unable to refrain from laughing.

He gave me his hand and I took it reluctantly.

"We have another job," he sighed, helping me up.

I silently followed him to the briefing room. Wondering what the Sybil System was going to throw at me next and how I would handle this new life from now on.


End file.
